Wish upon a coin
by Mariah2
Summary: Freya wants Amarant to go on a search with her...but how?...ooooohhhh Eiko!
1. Default Chapter

They hugged...she punched him in the chest three times, and everyone cheered. The End... Yeah right; not by a long shot. Its not over till I say it is. Let me tell you what everyones been doing:  
  
Lets start out with Zidane and his "queen." At the age of seventeen they both decided to get married. He lives with her in the castle, and now he isn't no street-rat wondering around and while in Treno pestering me.  
  
The queen herself is happy to be with him; with him being around the castle she is more lively and adventurious.  
  
Vivi right now lives in Burmiucia teaching the dragon nights how to use black magic. He send a letter to Zidane and Garnet requesting that they should go to Burmucia.  
  
"The pest" lives in Alexanderia and is constantly pestering people. She and Garnet go shopping together and if they see me......lets just say that I will need asprin later.  
  
Quinia went back to the marsh with his ma, and cooks for The king and Queen on special occasions. He/She has entered a frog eating contest and won eating a number of 206 frogs. I don't actully know if he/she ate that much; thats how many legs i saw that were thrown up.  
  
Steiner and Betrix are right now in Black Mage Village teaching the black mages to read and write.  
  
Then there is Freya....I heard a rumor that Fratley left her again. I don't know if its true..Zidane and Dagger actully recieved a letter from her as well, and the letter said that she would be in Alexanderia this week. The last time we talked she wanted to slaughter my head off with her Pike...it was all because I dissed that man of hers.  
  
....And lastly what could I say about me. Well, I hang in Treno alot, and sometimes I go to Alexanderia. Right now I am in Alexanderia just hangin around in alleys waitin to catch my next bounty head.....watch out it might be you!!!!!  
  
Amarant Salamander Coral walked along the busy streets of Alexanderia with absolutly nothing to do. His first thing to busy himself was to go vistit Zidane and Garnet, but got note that they were at the beach and wouldn't be back until later tonight. When that was though he decided to go see if there were any bountys to look for, but it turned out none recently. So now bored out of his mind he decided to just go sit in an alley.  
  
Walking along the street he suddenly knocked into someone, and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you are going you bum," the women said extending her pike. Amarant looked and saw that it was Freya. "Long time no see Freya," he said in a low voice. They both stood up and immedetily Freya charged at Amarant trying to attack him. He dodged merrily, and caught her pike with his arm. Tugging on it she tried to free it from his grip. With her distracted he grabbed her by the neck with her arm. "I could kill you now," he said extending his claws for her to see.  
  
Trying to break free was nearly impossible with his grip on her. "Will you chill if I release you," he growled. She nodded, defeatitly and he let go of her and stalked away. Somehow out of her own free will she decided to follow him.  
  
"Why are you here in Alexanderia, you should be in Treno killing someone or something," she said catching up to him. All of a sudden he changed his sense of direction covering his ears.  
  
Following behind him she questioned,"Why are you going back the same was you came."  
  
"FREYA, AMARANT HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,"Eiko shouted.  
  
"Thats why," he said not even stopping to talk. On the other hand Freya waited for Eiko to catch up. She gave her a hug. "Hey Eiko I have something I need for you to do," and she began to whisper into Eikos ear.  
  
Amarant found himself later sitting on a park bench still nothing to do...bored out of his mind. Just then he felt a small weight sit down next to him, and he just chose to ignore it.  
  
"HIIIII AMEY,"someone said excitedly. He leaned his head back looked at the sky. "What brat?" He questioned not even looking at the person next to him.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" She questioned loudly in his ear. Not wanting to be annoyed anymore he yelled, "What?"  
  
"Freya wants you to help her look for Fratley," Eiko said taking out a lollypop. She put it in Amarants hand. he took it and looked at it.  
  
"No," he said handing her back the lollypop. "For you," she said.  
  
"Why not?" She yelled. Amarant kept his arms over his ears, right after putting the lollypop in his pocket.  
  
"Why didn't she ask me?" He questioned.  
  
"You would say 'no'," she said the no in an masculent voice.  
  
"Like I'm saying now, NO."  
  
"Fine, then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ,"she pleaded.  
  
Amarant got off the bench and started to leave the park, with a PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE following him. He decided to go where she wouldn't follow him. The travern.  
  
When they got to the tavern she was not allowed to enter so she stood outside.  
  
Inside he took a seat on a stool and ordered himself a beer. While drinking he looked around the tavern. There were a few people eaten while others were drunk off their high horse. He noticed one in particular. He took his beer and sat next to that person.  
  
"Gettin your self drunk off your ass I see," he said to the person.  
  
"No bounties, nothin, got shit for money, so I decided why don't I get myself drunk and pass out in the bar," she told Amarant.  
  
"Well what will being drunk do to help," he questioned finishing up his beer, and ordering another one....he also ordered one for Lani.  
  
After six beers and listening to Lani's bullshit the bartender kicked everyone out of the bar for closing time. Lani stalked off somewhere, and Amarant was leaving when he saw a sleeping Eiko lying against the window of the bar. He walked over to her and gently picked her up, and carried her off to the Alexanderian Castle.  
  
At the Castle he imformed them that she followed him to the tavern, and that he didn't want no one to kidnap her because Garnet would be upset. They took her in for the night, and as they offered Amarant a room-up for the night he declined saying he had a room at the hotel.  
  
"Did you go crazy yet,"someone questioned from the fountain by the castle.  
  
"Send a kid at me again you and them both are dead,"he said taking a seat at the edge of the fountain."I thought you were going to kill me? Weren't you saying before," he said in a girly voice,"Say another thing about him, and you are dead meat, I swear, you will be at the point of my pike."  
  
"I know but I need to find him, and I know you are the only one who is not busy, or with someone that will make you busy." Poor Zidane, she thought with a smirk.  
  
"I will on one occasion," he said waiting for her to groan.  
  
"How much you want," she groaned.  
  
"Nothing, all I want you to do is get Eiko away from me, and.......maybe 10,000gil,"he informed.  
  
"Thats it," she said surprised.  
  
"I could use that to get drunk off my ass," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha, ha knowing you, you would probably get drunk and end up sleeping next to someone quit unpleasent."  
  
"Happened before," he said starting to walk away.  
  
"Who," she asked with interest.  
  
"Lani."  
  
"So will you travel with me."  
  
"With you," he paused, "..............................." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I have nothing better to do," he said standing up. He started walking away.  
  
"Uh, hey Amarant."  
  
"Thank You," she bowed. He didn't reply he just kept on wallking. A few steps later he stopped. "Give me the sign and we'll take off."  
  
Freya smiled to herself, then went to get a room-up for the night in the castle.  
  
The next morning the sun was shining, and the town of Alexanderia seemed peaceful. Some birds flew by, and people were out shopping and all. Amarant left the hotel and decided to see if there was any possibility of a bounty out today. As he was walking down a busy street he came across a suspisious looking fellow. He appeared sneaky because he had a huge bag of money in one arm and a gun in the other.  
  
"STOP THAT THEIF," someone yelled. The suspisous looking guy took off, but was abrutally stopped by Amarant as of he banged right into him. Amarant quickly snatched the bag of money away from him before he even noticed.  
  
"Hey, man get out the way. What are you doing you as-," Amarant grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
A few seconds later the authorities came and took the guy into cusitite. Amarant walked away still holding the bag of money. Only walking a few steps did he remember that he was holding it. He took the money out and put it in his pocket. Continueing on he heard someone shout," HEY STOP THEIF!!!!! HEY SOMEONE HELP ME! HE GOT MY MONEY!" Amarant took off with the money.  
  
An hour later he arrived in the castles courtyard where hid out for while. He sat behind the fountain where Freya and him were before.  
  
"Hey Amarant," someone said from the rim of the fountain. Amarant looked up and saw that it was Freya. "What do you want," he yelled getting up and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Remember you said that you would come with me to go look for Fratley,"she looked at the few coins in her hand.  
  
"I am, so when do we leave,"he questioned reaching into his pocket for a coin, but only found bills. "Here," she handed him a coin. She closed her eyes thinking of something then tossed the coin in. She looked sadly into the water.  
  
Don't let her be sad anymore, he thought to himself as he tossed the coin into the water. "Uh here," he handed her some bills.  
  
"Where did you get this," she sounded very surprised.  
  
"I stole it from a theif,"he imformed taking all of the money out of his pocket.  
  
"Thats alot of money,I'm surpised you didn't get caught,"she put the money he gave her in her pocket. He put his away as well.  
  
"So when do we leave," he questioned.  
  
"First I want to talk to Garnet," she said. Amarant just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I hope you have luck in finding him,"Garnet said while her and Freya were drinking tea. Amarant stood by the window with his back toward them looking out. Zidane was no where in sight.  
  
"You got a nice tan," Freya said.  
  
"You should look at Zidane, Ohhh Zidane could you come here," she screamed. Zidane came into the room. Freya had to submerge past a laugh. She put her hand over her mouth. His face was all red and burned.  
  
"Hey Freya whats up,"he greeted taking a seat next to Dagger.  
  
"Nothing good ever happens to me," she sighed.  
  
"Hey Amarant," Zidane ran over to Amarant. He turned around and looked at him. Being his rude self he let out a laugh. When he stopped laughing he said in his monotone,"Ouch."  
  
Zidane walked back over to the two who were talking.  
  
"I better be going I want to find him,"she said standing up. She bowed. Dagger stood up and bowed. Amarant walked over to them. He looked at Dagger.  
  
"You be careful," Dagger yelled at him. "I'm not bailing you out of jail."  
  
"Yes mom," he said in a kids voice, then they left.  
  
"Where are we going first," he questioned.  
  
"We take the train to Limbrum." 


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride to Lindblum was rather quiet, even though there were quiet alot people on the train. A little boy ran back and forth, up and down the aisle. Amarant's eyebrow twitched everytime the boy ran up and down the aisle. Finally he couldn't take it anymore he screamed, "Little boy if you don't sit down I'm going to make you." Frightened by the guys sudden outburst the boy took off crying to his mommy.  
  
"You sure aren't a people person," Freya pointed out. She had her arms crossed, and her face was down as if she was sleeping.  
  
"Little kids piss me off,"he said doing the same pose that she was doing. When she didn't respond he looked at her to find that she had actually fallen asleep. He smirked and thought, what if I let her sleep and get off the train myself. He laughed to himself. He looked out the window. Then his stomach came to reality, and he remembered that he had not eaten in quite some time.  
  
He got out of his seat and went to a vending machine.(yeah, then had one on the train when I went to N.Y) He got himself a two sodas; one incase Freya woke up hungry or something. He also got himself a bag of chips. He went back to his seat and saw that Freya had fallin' over and now was occuping two seats instead of one. Looking around he couldn't find a empty seat so he went over to where she was occupying two seats and lifted her up. He put her so she was in a sitting position, but only she was sleeping. He opened his chips and was about to put them in his mouth when -pow- something hit his shoulder. He looked over to his side and saw Freya against his shoulder still asleep. Not wanting to be annoyed he let her stay there.  
  
"Rrrgghh," he thought to himself I must be going soft. He ate his food.  
  
About an hour later the tain stopped at the station. "Good evening everyone! Everyone getting off at Lindbrum exit through the doors on your left. This is your captain saying have a nice day."  
  
Amarant nudged Freya roughly,"Get up now," he yelled. She looked up at him with a slight blush on her face. She stood up and replied in a low voice,"Sorry." Amarant didn't say anything just exited the train.  
  
Out in the town people were shopping, and little kids ran though the streets. As they walked down the street Amarant handed her the soda. She bowed her head in a thankful manner, and opened the lid and took a sip out of it.  
  
"Where are we going," he questioned.  
  
"Well I want to go see-," she stopped when she saw Dan and his family. (you know that rat guy with all the kids.) She ran up to them, and they started talking. Amarant took a seat on a rail and waited.  
  
"What brings you here Freya, usually I'd see you in Burmiusia?" Dan questioned.  
  
"I'm uh looking for Fratley again," she said looking down.  
  
"Hes da crazy one I'd tell ya, one minute he is mad, and the next he takes off,"he paused looking at his kids. They were all around Amarant, and by the look on his face Freya could tell he was about to burst.  
  
"Call your kids away from him, unless you want them to cry," she whispered.  
  
"Kids get away from him," then all the kids went to the other side.  
  
"Whats up with him," Dan questioned.  
  
"He came to help me look for Fratley," she paused," I mean if I went off alone I'd probably end up in on a island in the middle of nowhere." She laughed at her own sentence.  
  
"Well I hope you find him," Dan bowed and him and all his kids took off. Freya walked over to Amarant, and was about to laugh when he said in a low voice. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Kids have a fondness over you," she sat next to him.  
  
"I don't have a fondness for those stupid brats," he yelled.  
  
They searched all over town. In and out of the three districts. He appeared to be no where, and know one has seen him.  
  
"Amarant can you go to the hotel now, I want to check one more place before it gets to dark to see," she said taking off. "Whatever," he went in the other direction.  
  
Freya went over to the underground weapon shop. It was where her and Fratley used to go to see if they had any new weapons on sale. As she went inside she saw the clerk was the same from long ago.  
  
"Hey Freya, long time no see..Ya' know I saw Fratley the other day he was all messed up..like he just got into a fight,"the clerk said and Freya took a seat by the counter.  
  
"Do you know if sir Fratley is still in town,"she questioned hopefully. But as she saw doubt in the clerks face she could tell not.  
  
"Nah, he left mummbling about something in Treno. I think it was a bounty hunter he was after," the guy said.  
  
"Well thanks for the imformation Zyler," she bowed in appreciation.  
  
"Anytime just stop by more often," he waved goodbye as she left.  
  
Walking down the street she began to think,"ohhh, that man. Why does he disappear so much? Don't he care about me? When I find him Amarant won't be the only one at the end of my pike.  
  
As she entered the hotel she went to the desk,"Uhh excuse me sir is there an Amarant Coral here," she questioned.  
  
"Oh, you must be Miss Freya Coral his sister," he said giving her the room number.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she went to the room. When she entered she saw that Amarant was asleep. She went over to his bed covered him with his blanket. She found his arm band on the floor and picked it up, and tosed it on the nightstand that seperated the beds.  
  
"What am I now his sister," she laughed getting into bed for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amarant woke up when the first rayes of the sun came through the window and into the room. He opened his eyes and sat of running a hand through his untamed red hair. He looked around the room to see if Freya came to the hotel last night, and saw that she was asleep in her bed. He looked to the nightstand and saw his armguard. He put it on, and looked for the other one. He got up and went over to Freyas bed. He sat down and nudged her shoulder,"Hey wake up," he said in a low voice.  
  
"I didn't kill him," she said in sleep as she sat up. She looked over to Amarnat and blinked at him,"Uh, good morning."  
  
"Never is a good morning," he said getting up and leaving the room. "I'm going to get some breakfast.  
  
She got up and stretched. Yawning she walked over to the window and looked out. Outside there were only a few people out since it was only morning. There was a kid sleeping under a tree as well.  
  
A few minutes later Amarant came back into the room with there breakfast. They took a seat on there beds and began to eat.  
  
"Amarant," Freya questioned.  
  
"Hmmm," he acknowledge looking at her.  
  
"What possessed you to become a bounty hunter.  
  
"None of you business," he spated. "Let me ask you a question: Why are you looking for a loser like Fratley."  
  
"Hes not a loser, and I want to find out the truth why he left....and does he still love me." She looked down as tears brimed her eyes.  
  
"Well what if when we find him he doesn't," he said seriously.  
  
In a shaky voice she replied, "I do not know, only time can tell," she looked up with a fake smile on her face.  
  
Amarant could tell she was just faking that smile but he chose not to say nothing. They continued to eat.  
  
"So where to next," Amarant questioned.  
  
"Treno, I heard from someone that he was there chasing after a bounty hunter."  
  
Amarant laughed. Freya looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Its probably Lani. She always finds a way for someone to chase after her."  
  
Later in the morning they left to Treno. They decided to walk since it wasn't that really that far. Along the way they fought off monsters and demons that were in there paths.  
  
"Amarant did you always bountyhunt," Freya questioned.  
  
"It gave me money, and the chance to kick someone's ass," he said looking at a forest they were about to enter.  
  
They continued walking but Amarant stopped for a moment. He could sense something was wrong.  
  
"FREYA,"he yelled out. But it was to late. 


	5. Chapter 5

"FREYA,"he yelled out. But it was to late. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"FREYA,"he yelled out. But it was to late, and she was attacked by something huge. She had no time to attack.  
  
Amarant ran over to the monster and slashed it until it released Freya. He picked her up and set her down away from the fight and continued to slash the monster until it turned to pieces.  
  
He walked back over to Freya, and nudged her."Hey get up," he yelled.  
  
No Response.  
  
He started slapping her cheek lightly, but there was no response.  
  
Suddenly she woke up. She couldn't move. "Amarant," she called out.  
  
"What," he lifted her head.  
  
"I can't move," she said closing her eyes.  
  
He gently picked her up and carried her into Treno.  
  
Right when he entered Treno he got odd stares. People though that he might've killed her. He brought her into the 'denish' place where Dr. Tot worked.  
  
"Tot can you help her," he questioned sitting on the edge of the bed Freya was on.  
  
"I can't help her, but you can." He took a seat in his seat. "Freya is pertified...not just an ordinary pertifed. She is pertified from the neck down. To release this you need to get her Super Soft."  
  
"Where do I get that," he questioned poking Freya's arm. She shifted her eyes at him.  
  
"There is a guy over in the east side of Treno, he has it..but its very expensive," he said taking off his glasses a moment.  
  
"What is the price Tot," he said lifting her arm, and watching it drop on the bed.  
  
"Well its 2,990,879," he said.  
  
Amarant took out the money he stole from the guy and layed it out on the bed. "I have more than that."  
  
"Well, I'll watch Freya and you go get the Super Soft," he said to Amarant.  
  
Amarant stood up and went by Freya's side, and knelt down."I'll get it for you. I know I'll be at the end of your pike later, so," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and exited the room.  
  
The only thing she could do was turn her head and smile.  
  
Amarant walked down the streets of Treno. A passing theif walked by and stole some money from his pocket. But quick with his wits he grabbed the corperate by her braid.  
  
"Littl pick-pocketers," he said with a humorish tone, as he took back his money.  
  
"Hey, I know you...your...your Amarant Coral. Ahhhhh!" She screamed and took off down the street.  
  
He walked down to the east part of Treno, and saw a shop clerk.  
  
"Do you have any Super Soft," he questioned.  
  
"Oh, you must be sent here by Dr. Tot. Go down the stairway, and down the celler, and there will be a guy there. He has it. But I warn you it is real expensive."  
  
Amarant flashed his wad of money at him. "Nothing I can't afford," and he entered the building. He walked down into the celler part, and took a seat on the stairs.  
  
He saw the back of someone working on soemthing.  
  
"You have any Super Soft," he yelled causing the guy to drop whatever he was working on.  
  
"It will cost you,"he said turning to face Amarant.  
  
"So your the one they call Fratley," he said standing up.  
  
"You've heard of me, how?" He questioned going into a cabinet and retreiving something.  
  
"Shes looking for you," he said taking out his money.  
  
Over at the cabinet he stopped looking for something and stood there a moment. "Why does she instivently come looking after me," he yelled.  
  
"Fool, its cause, I dunno maybe she loves you," he said as if Fratley was stupid.  
  
"I don't love her." He said bringing over the Super Soft. Amarant took it and was about to hand him over the gil when Fratley put up a hand. "If its for her, no charge."  
  
"I'm not going to tell her, you go tell her yourself," he said leaving.  
  
When he went back over to 'Tot's Den', he was stopped abrutely at the door. Tot informed him that he shouldn't see her in the condition she was in from over the past three hours. Amarant reluctently handed him the Super Soft, and took a seat upon the steps of the Auction House.  
  
A./N. I'm going to the movies! I'm going to the movies! I'm going to the movies! Sorry I have to stop there but I will write another chapter tomorrow..promise! ~raises hand~ Until then c'ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

When he went back over to 'Tot's Den', he was stopped abrutely at the door. Tot informed him that he shouldn't see her in the condition she was in from over the past three hours. Amarant reluctently handed him the Super Soft, and took a seat upon the steps of the Auction House. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Sitting on the auction steps he started to think. (Not like Amarant)  
  
'Rrrgh how could this happen from such a weak monster. I killed that monster with the slash of my claws. She must be weaker than I thought. Hmmm, When shes well I'll have to challenge her to see exactly how strong she is.'  
  
Just then steps were heard coming up the steps from Dr. Tot's 'denish' place. Amarant looked and saw no other than Dr. Tot. He took a seat next to Amarant.  
  
"So...." he questioned.  
  
"Oh, she'll be fine...Uh, right now she has a visitor."  
  
"Who?" He questioned.  
  
"Sir Fratley."  
  
"What a joke," he said lowly with a laugh in his voice. "How could Freya get paralized like that from a creature that weak."  
  
"'Those creatures' are called Zwertuiz, and they may appear to be weak, but if it catches you and claws you then you can get serverly pertified,...or even die."  
  
"mmm," he extended his claws.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freya sat on the edge of her bed looking out the window, and started to think.  
  
'Hmmm, he really cares for me....otherwise he wouldn't have gone though all the trouble to get me the SuperSoft to help me. He kissed me....ahhh hes so nice. What am I thinking? Ewwww!'  
  
Just then there was a soft tab on the door.  
  
"Come in," she said not taking her eyes off the window.  
  
The door open softly and in came someone. The person stood in the doorway waiting for Freya to notice 'em. Finally he decided to get her attention.  
  
"ehem," he cleared his throat.  
  
Slowly she turned around, and saw her visitor. She lyied down on the bed saying over, and over.:  
  
"The medicine is still in affect. I'm not crazy...."The medicine is still in affect. I'm not crazy...."The medicine is still in affect. I'm not crazy...."The medicine is still in affect. I'm not crazy...."  
  
"I don't think your crazy, and the medicane doesn't have any affects," he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "Why do you leave like that," She began to yell. "YOU KNOW HOW I CARE ABOUT YOU, AND ALL YOU DO IS LEAVE WITHOUT WARNING. IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO STAY, OR BE WITH ME YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING."  
  
"The problem is you go around looking for me. Haven't you gotten the picture that I don't love you...."  
  
At that moment a thousand needles went through her heart.  
  
"Don't come looking for me anymore. I don't want no one to...I'll only leave and travel on."  
  
She didn't say anything just looked at the navy blue sheet on the bed.  
  
"We'll I'm be off," he got up and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek,"Until we meet again."  
  
"Asshole," said very very lowly. He walked out the room.  
  
She lyed down on the bed again and let the tears that glised in her eyes fall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fratley left the 'denish' place and walked up the stairs. He saw Amarant was still sitting on the steps, except this time his eyes were closed and his head was tilted down as if he was sleeping. He began to walk into the auction house when Amarant said,"Did you make her cry."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Amarant looked at him and said, "If you didn't care for the lady, then why didn't you tell her. Now I will have to hear the bullshit." He extended his claws again.  
  
"Thought she would get the picture," he said entering the auction house.  
  
Amarant got up from the steps and went to Tot's 'denish' place. He knocked on the door.  
  
No Reply.  
  
He knocked again. This time harder.  
  
No Reply.  
  
Getting annoyed and not waiting for a responce from her he opened the door.  
  
A./N. Sooo sorry to stop there but I have to go bed. I will post again on Tuesday. 


	7. Chapter 7

Getting annoyed and not waiting for a responce from her he opened the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
When he walked into the room, he saw that she wasn't there, and the window was opened.He walked over to the window and saw that she was sitting on the ledge. "Planning to jump, cause you'll just land on your feet."  
  
Surprised she turned around and saw that it was Amarant. She turned back around looking at city around. He sat next to her. "What did Fratley say, he questioned ready for her yelling.  
  
"That I was the fool," she said taking out her pike. She went back into the room, and took a seat on her bed. Amarant followed. "Your not the fool, he is. He never told you anything."  
  
"But why does he hate me...I mean I didn't do anything to him. I always cared for him." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her pike in her hands.  
  
"He was a asshole...he didn't care for you. All he did give a fuck about was traveling around this fuckin' world." Hesistantly he put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, and he wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I HATE HIS GUTS. WHY DID HE HAVE TPO SAY THAT. HE HAS TO FEELING WHATSOEVER. (one word??) WHY? WHY? WHY?" She threw her pike, at the wall causing a bullseye.  
  
Amarant looked at her as if she was crazy. He walked her to and wraped an arm around her waist. "Calm down, he doesn't want you so just forget about him." He said in a low voice.  
  
"I can't," she grabbed her pike, and ran out of the room.  
  
Amarant sighed, then said to know,"You could next get knock any sense into her brain.  
  
Freya went to Tot, and questioned where Fratley might be. He said that he was going to go to the Auction House to see if he could get anything before heading off again.  
  
She walked in to see a Auction present at the moment. She took a seat in the back. Then it occured to her that she still had the money Amarant gave her. She took it out, and counted. 'Damn, 6,900', she thought.  
  
"The next item is a ultra mega flare, and the bid starts out at 500 gil.  
  
"657"  
  
"700"  
  
"750"  
  
"800"  
  
"980"  
  
"1550," Fratley spoke aloud.  
  
Freya got mad. 'He isn't going to get it', she thought. "2000," she said from the back.  
  
He looked back and smirked. "2500."  
  
"2600," someone said from afront next to Fratley.  
  
"3000," challenged Freya.  
  
"5000," Fratley said.  
  
"6,900," said Freya with her final bet.  
  
"7,000" Fratley said looking aback to see if she would bet again, but the look on her face said different.  
  
"Going once, going twice, sold," he stomped his gravel and went on to another thing. "The next one will be a fire spell. Its very rare, and powerful. The starting bid will be 6,000."  
  
"7,000"  
  
"8,000"  
  
"9,999," Fratley said from the front.  
  
"12,900," someone said walking into the Auction House. Everyone *including the auctioner* turned around to see -The imfamous, known around here, bounty hunter, Amarant.-  
  
Through the crowd there comments such as, "Look its that bounty hunter. He never has money, so why does he have alot right now. He tried to kill my sister."  
  
He took a seat next to Freya.  
  
"12,900, anyone else to bet," said the auctioner.  
  
"13,400," said Fratley from the front.  
  
"20,000," Amarant said.  
  
"Going once, going twice, sold," said the Auction hitting her gravel against the stall.  
  
"I'm going back to Aleaxander," Amarant said walking up to the stall. He paid the auction then began to walk off.  
  
"Sir, do you want your item.  
  
"You see that lady back there," he pointed to Freya,"give it to her to have." Then he walked out.  
  
A./N. Sorry I have to stop there but I have to go babysit. Will continue on Thursday.  
  
Preview for next chapter:  
  
"Shes completly insane"  
  
"I can't let you leave"  
  
"Can I stay here again" 


	8. Chapter 8

"You see that lady back there," he pointed to Freya,"give it to her to have." Then he walked out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Freya walked over to the auctioner and took "her gift", Amarant had just recieved for her. She looked over to where Fratley was sitting, but found that he was gone. She left the auction house, and decided to get a drink before she headed back to Alexanderia.  
  
She went to the tavern, and went inside. Inside it was like a normal tavern. People drunk-off there ass, people playing cards; and gambling, and there were some people depressed out of their missery.  
  
She took a seat at the counter.  
  
"What can I get you ma'am," the bartender questioned.  
  
"A reset button to my life, nah just kidding uhh a beer," she said. The bartender went over and poured her a beer.  
  
"Is this seat takin," someone said from behind her.  
  
"Free bar so sit down," she said not paying a bit attention to who it was.  
  
"What can I get you sir," the bartender questioned.  
  
"Whatever the lady is having," he said.  
  
Freya looked over to her side and saw that it was Fratley. "What do you want?" She yelled.  
  
"Saying goodbye one last time," he said taking his drink the bartender just got him.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"Can I stay here again," Amarant questioned the half asleep Alexanderia princess.  
  
"Uhh, sure where is Freya," she questioned.  
  
"In Treno." He said walking in.  
  
"Why did you leave her there?"  
  
"She was in the Auction House, and her and Fratley were betting through the auction. So when I came in there Fratley had the upper hand, so I decided to win something myself....and I gave it Freya before leaving."  
  
"Oh, so she found Sir Fratley. I'm so happy," she said clasping her hands together.  
  
"You shouldn't be happy." He said taking a seat on the rail to the stairs.  
  
"Why not," she questioned walking over to where Amarant was sitting.  
  
"Well, when we got to Treno Freya was attacked by a Zwertuiz and was paralized, or pertified, and I brought her to Dr. Tot. He told me I had to get her a SuperSoft, and he knew where. So I went to the EastSide of Treno and I met who had it. It was Sir AssHole. I told him that Freya was looking for him and he said that she shouldn't look for him or nothing because he didn't love her."  
  
"Why didn't he tell her that in the first place," she questioned. She took a seat next to him.  
  
Just then Zidane came sliding down the basister, and crashed into Garnet and Amarant. Amarant grabbed onto Garnets shoulder so she woudn't fall, while on the otherhand Zidane went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Hey Amarant I though you were with Freya," Zidane questioned.  
  
Amarant looked at his face and tried very hard not to laugh, as he saw that he was still very sunburned, and now his face was starting to peel. Trying all he could failed as he burst out laughing. Garnet looked at him then to Zidane who was turning redder than his sunburn.  
  
"Amarant, stop that, its not funny," Garnet said.  
  
He stopped laughing, then continued,"Shes completly insane. She started yelling...then threw her pike into the wall."  
  
"Bullseye," Zidane said and Garnet nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"She left after that," he finished.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"What do mean saying good-bye for the last," she questioned.  
  
"Because I..............."  
  
******************************************************** A./N. So sorry I have to stop there but I have to go shopping. I will post more on Saturday since I'm going to New York on Friday. Until then, Pleace! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Because I..............."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Because I'm going to fight my last fight, and will not be coming back,"he said drinking his drink.  
  
She looked at him questionably.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Amarant went over to the kitchen, and helped himself to something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and went into the dining room. Once he went through the door, he immediatly walked out, and back into the kitchen.  
  
"Amarant is so mean," the little girl Eiko yelled.  
  
Amarant decided; since it was nighttime he decided to go eat outside since no one would bother him. He walked into the courtyard, and sat on the fountain ledge where Freya, and him were before.  
  
When he sat down he looked into the fountain to see that his, and Freya's coins were still there. 'Wishes don't come true,' Amarant thought to himself.  
  
He started to eat his food.  
  
___________+=+=+=+___________  
  
Three days later Amrant found himself back in Treno stalking down a bounty head. He found his target, and in no time was recieving his reward. Not like he already had a lot of money.  
  
As he was walked down through the alleys he curiously began to wonder where Freya was.  
  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT," said a cheering crowd as they were obviously watching a fight. Curiously Amarant walked over to see Freya was in the middle...and...drunk!!!??? He walked over to the middle, and yelled,"What the hell are you doing."  
  
"Fight me," she said raising her pike.  
  
"I'm not going to fight a fool like you when your drunk,"he said beginning to walk away.  
  
"I"m not drunk,"she said.  
  
Smirking to himself he walked over to her and lightly poked her shoulder. She fell down laughing.  
  
He began to walk away..when he heard Freya begin to throw up.  
  
'What a fool,' Amarant thought walking back over to Freya. He picked her, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She passed out moment later.  
  
~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amarant what happened," questioned Garnet as they walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Shes being a fool thats what," he said taking a seat on the couch, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.  
  
"Is might be because of Fratley,"Garnet said sitting next to him.  
  
With his eyes still shut he moved his head to let her know he acknowledge her.  
  
"He was killed yesterday in a cave just outside of Treno," she said suddenly finding some interest in how big Amarant's hands were.  
  
"So she got drunk off her ass," he said opening his eyes to see her staring at his hands.  
  
He put his hands behind his head.  
  
Unknownly Freya woke up but kept quiet....  
  
Eiko walked into the room, and sat next to Garnet. "I'm going to go see Vivi in Burmucia Garnet," she said.  
"Send us a letter, adn tell me how hes doing, ok."  
  
"Yup." She looked over to Amarant. She stood up, and walked over to him, and gave him a hug.  
  
It took what all Amarant had not to throw her across the room. Garnet saw it so she said,"Eiko why don't you get some rest before you go?"  
  
"Ok," she yawned walking over to Garnet. She gave her a hug then went over to Freya. "I know your not sleeping."  
  
That was it, as Freya bursted out laughing.  
  
"Lady Freya what is so funny," Garnet questioned.  
  
"The look on Amarant's face was priceless," she said.  
  
Garnet went bed, so that left Freya, and Amarant.  
  
"Will you fight me," she questioned looking at him.  
  
"You were drunk when you asked me. I guess you still are, because if you fought me you'd lose," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I was serious before, and I still am," she said.  
  
Pfffffhh, he said then he answered with a................................ 


	10. Chapter 10

"I could never pass off a fight," he told her. "Tomorrow morning I want to fight," he said closing his eyes. He was going to sleep on the couch tonight.  
  
Freya smiled to herself, but it faded quickly. Visions of Sir Fratley, and how he might've died filled her head, so she began to cry.  
  
Amarant could only look at her from under his big mange of hair. She should forget him already. Why didn't she? She knew he didn't love her, so why did she insist on thinking of him.  
  
A few moments later she managed to cry herself to sleep, and Amarant fell asleep as well.  
  
The next morning, like they said, they fought:  
  
They both met in the center of Alexandria. They took stance, and stared each other down.  
  
Then they attacked each other. Pike in hand, and Claws extended. They fought with great skills, and performance.  
  
Amarant suddenly slashed Freya in the face. She screamed out in agony, and she wiped blood from her face. With a blury vision, she leaped up into the air.  
  
Amarant put his hand above his face, and looked to the bright sky to find her, when suddenly she came down, and struct him.  
  
He stumbled back a few moments, then regained his posture. They continued to fight, until Freya had enough. She took out her "gift," from Amarant, and used it for her atvantage.  
  
"So your going to use that for the fight," he said out, "Fine, I'll just have use my own," with that said, he reached into his pocket, and optained his own secret.  
  
What happened next was in confusion. Both of them, attacked with their techniques at once.  
  
The waves crashed against the shore, one after another. The soothing waves awoke Freya Cresent. She sat up quickly, and painfully, and looked around. Why was she on the beach. She looked around, and didn't see anyone around.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone walk towards her, so she turned around, and saw Amarant.  
  
"I guess I lost," she said, and took off her hand. Half of it seemed to burn off.  
  
Amarant took a seat next to her, "No you won," he said in a low voice. It seemed that he was straining to talk. Maybe he was sick?  
  
"But I'm injuried, unlike you," she said. She sat her hat on the ground next to herself.  
  
Amarant pointed at his arm, which hung at his side. "I can't move it," he said.  
  
"So I guess your gift was something," she said to him.  
  
Amarant explained to her about the fight, and what happened to both of them. What he told her made her smile; a smile that she hadn't smiled in a long time. She was happy now.  
  
The next day Amarant went with Freya to visit the cave where Sir Fratley died. She put flowers where she saw that blood stained a section of the floor.  
  
"I guess I could move on now," she told him.  
  
"You better, because when your depressed you tend to be a bitch," he said as his usual self.  
  
"Fine, I'll be happy," she told him, and meant it, by the smile on her face.  
  
I guess wishes do come true. 


End file.
